FACE FAMILY
by RedAceCupcakes
Summary: This is a rather bloody Storie about the FACE family and their jelous 2!p s. America and Canada are found hurt in a hospitalroom with an worries France. But thats not all, what is England doing in the Woods with their 2!p s dens in heals? Read and you might find out. Warning for bloody and a bitt disgusting mental picturs aswell rape scenes!
1. 1 The hospital room

FACE CHAPTER 1: THE HOSPITAL ROOM

It was quiet in the american hospital room. Outside the sky was still cowerd with dark Clouds. By the windwo sat his Canadian brother looking out and hugging his polar bear that was bissy eating a cookie. Matheuw lookt ower at his sleeping brother who was lying in the bed. The messy hair was Messier than ursually and his skin paler then normal for the American.

He sighn and jumps to as the door opends and his father comes in. A relift sighn was heard from Matheuw´s lips as he stift down at the sign of his father.  
>The frenshman smiled at his son then lookt ower at the empty chair while getting ower to the chair he has been using all this time.<p>

"He hasent been here today to, right?" Fancis askt Matheuw who shockt his head as a quiet answer. `still not talking hu´ the frenshman thought as he lookt ower at Alfred. `Well he is still unconcious so no wonder Matheuw isent talking yet.´ He maid a mental note to himself and removed his jacket as he notice Matheuw shiwering a Little. Francis put his jacket ower his chair, got the cover from the other bed and put it around his son who lookt up at him.

"Get some sleep. I will awake you if he awakes Matheuw okey?" He smiled softly and resived a nod from his son who fell asleep fast with Kumajirou in his lap also fast asleep. Francis grabs his chair and pulls it closer to Alfreds bed, sitting down on it with a hewy sighn.

"Arthur where are you? Its been a week, why hawent you cald back yet the boys needs you... I need you..."


	2. 2 The dark forest

FACE CHAPTER 2: THE DARK FOREST

Meanwhile miles and miles away out in the darkest side of the forest lies a well hidden mansion surrounded by a huge guarded with fences separating it from the forest. At one of the big gates stands a rather small man who tries to climb it with weak arms.

His messy blond hair, white shirt and black pants are covered in dirt, mud and dries blood. He seems to be talking with himself but when he hears a branch break he jumps into the closest bush and almost stops breathing.

"Where is that fucking tea sucker?" Said an slightly annoyed American. Resting a bloody bat covered in nails on his shoulder. Dressed in a black t-shirt, tight damaged jeans, bloody boots and a par sunglasses resting in his almost dark dirty red hair. He looks at his brother caring a bloody, spiky hockey bat.

"How the fuck should I know idiot." He says in an even angrier tone. "If you hadn't opened his door and fuckt him alone he would still be inside." Matt growls at his brother and swings his bat without knowing just above England's head truth the bush.

"How should I know that that fucker had a fucking wand and could cast spells."

"Me by you should use your brain instead of dick ass hole."

"Ass hole you can be on your own."

"You wanna fight hu! Fucking veggie!"

"Bring it moose fucker!" They both started fighting again as England did his best not to faint in the bush and thought `I haw to get out of here soon...´


	3. 3 The beginning

FACE CHAPTER 3: THE BEGINNING

Now you might wonder what happened. America in the hospital, Mathuew not speaking, Francis worried and England trap t in a guarder filed with 2P´s. Well to find out that we need to go back a week and 4 days.

~The flashback brought to you by the alien Tony~

America sat in his car happily listening to music as he was on his way over to his brother and lovers place after running late because of Iggy suddenly bashing in to his apartment piste of at Francis again. Apparently the freshman had start flirting with a par of women on their date making the British tsundere jealous and angry. Alfred didn't care that much and easily let it go as he was on his way happily listening to the radio playing Honesty by Hott Chelle Rae.

Meanwhile in the Canadian´s house Mathuew where bissie cleaning and doing the last preparation on his house for Americas revival. He was happily vacuum the living room as his polar bear Kumajirou was bissie eating some fish in the kitchen. As he was vacuuming he had a par of headphones on and didn't hear the front door open as some boots maid their way into the house and up behind the Canadian.

It wasn't until he felt hands over his eyes he realise he wasn't alone in the house if you doesn't count Kumajirou who didn't seem to care right now.

"Alfred is that you?" He ask in a shaking almost quiet voice of his.

"Non, not really my peti." Francis said as he turned Mathuew around and gave him a big hug. "I had some business not to far away from here and thought I would come by saying hello. Thought it seems like you haw some other plans already planed oui?"

"I heard from Alfred you had a fight with Ms England again dad." Mathuew smiled lightly and started a disgusted with his father as the American was almost by the house our he should haw been if he hadn't stop t and ask if the girl with the broke down car by the road needed any help. As the girl had turned out to be Oliver the 2P of England and in the car waited Mat Mathuew´s 2P that knocks Alfred unconscious.

"Oh little Matie you could haw waited until I had the chance to ask him if this dress looks good on me."

"No."


	4. 4 Mathuwe who?

FACE CHAPTER 4: MATHUEW WHO?

Mathuew and Francis where interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The Canadian walk t over and opened it thought was meet by a blood bat against his head and went unconscious as the Frenchman had a chaise to see Al, Alfred's 2P before it went black for the Frenchmen ass well.

Hours later Francis woke up holding his thumbing head and sitting up against the wall. He look around and found the door still open and he was alone. He got up fast a little to fast and had to hold his head as he got a little dissie then he tock Mathuew´s home phone and quickly called England´s number.

"Hello its Arthur speaking."

"Mathuew has been kidnapped by Al"

"Fucking frog don't scream in my ear like that and I don´t know any Mathuew."

"Americas brother."

"...oh that is right, Mathuew what what!? How do you know that!?"

"Because I was here when it happened and got knock unconscious to."

"Useless frog as always anyway you should tell Alfred about that he should be there by now."

"Yeah he wait how do you know that? Thought you went home after our little date?"

"Don´t call in that and you ruined it idiot. I went to Americas place to wait for the next flight home. Anyway I will call him and ask him pick you up."

"Fine I wi*beep beep beep*" Francis put down the phone as England turn it of before he could finish his sentence. The Frenchman sigh and close the door the got some ice for his head while his phone rang and the monitor said England.

"Oui?"

"Tell America to answer his phone."

"That is a little hard with the fact he isn`t here yet England."

"He isn´t? That´s strange he should haw been there hours ago at least."

"You don´t think they can haw got him to?"

"I hope not you stay there I will get a taxi over there."

"See you i*beep beep beep*" Francis sight and thinks `Two times in one day that's still not the record´ and sat down by the table looking out worriedly.

As England sat in the taxi on his way over to Mathuew he was still pissed off on the Frenchman for earlier that he didn't react on the car that started following his taxi and had a rather annoyed 2P behind the wheel.


	5. 5 Hello poppets

FACE CHAPTER 5: HELLO POPPETS

Francis gets out and meets up with England as he arrives on Mathuew´s driveway. They reminds there for a while talking about what to do. England didn't find any sign on the way over here that could say anything about what can have happened to Alfred on the way.

After a while France reacts on the car that is standing not to far away from the house. He ask England about it and he doesn't know who it is thought they don't need to wait long from the moment they notice it to find out who are in the car. Because as they starts moving towards the car the door opens.

"What a lovely day today pop-et~" Oliver smiles happily as he steps out of the car and smiles brightly at them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Oliver?"

"Oh don't be such a rudie pudie Arthur. We just wanted to sat hi."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well we just follow you from the highway silly thought not that hard with those finds of yours leaving fairy dust al they way and we will just give you this then we will be on our way dear~" Oliver smiles and throws forward a phone in front of them.

England picks it up and looks at it then snaps looking at Oliver who kept smiling. They before Francis can react England attacks Oliver and the ends up rolling around on the lawn. They kept doing it until Francis 2P self steps out from the car and kicks Iggy away.

Francis catch Iggy and they looks at their 2P´s as Francis got chills down his spins because of how scruffy he look.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!"

"I didn't do anything poppet."

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know but if I get to guess somewhere with Alfie and Matie hawing fun~" Oliver said as Fran toss him into the car and drawn away.


	6. 6 Bloody floors and rusty nails

Face Chapter 6: Bloddy floors and rusty nails.

Mathuwe slowly opend his eyes. He has an headache and notice something is wrong.

First: he is not at home, Second: he is lying in a bed and third: he cant mowe. The room is dark and he is missing his glasses. His arms are tied to his back and his legs are tied too. He lies there for a while not knowing what is going on.

After a while the door opens and he is bilnded by the light coming from it. He sees a blur of a nother person entering the room and sits down on the bed.

"So you are finally fucking awake." The blurry person says and puts on Mathuew his glasses as he directly realises who it is. Mat, his 2P. Suddenly he gets roughly picked up and kissed hard. He paniks when he can feel a tounge too many in his mouth.

"You really taste marly syrup." Mat comments and slungs Mathuew over his shoulder carrying him away. Mathuwe dosent realises the place at all. He hears a straingth noice getting stronger and stronger as he seems to be carries towards it.

Another door opens and he is meet by a loud painful scream as his eyes widens by the sight.

"Take it fucking easy with him you idiot. We dont want him to faint again."

"Sorry he just feels so fucking good and wont stop screaming." Mathuew freezes and cant say a word as he is put down next to his borther on the floor. A small "A-Alf-red?..." He mangends afther a little while as his borther lies next to him.

America is pusht down on the bloody floor on his stumach, but high as his 2P slaming into his ass hardly making him scream more and more. His hands and legs are naild to the floor with rosty nails, blood everywhere and butt naked as blood drips down his backsight from his asshole and his painful screams fills the small dirty room.


	7. 7 Idéa s and pankakes

Chapter 7: Idèa´s and pankakes.

England is furious. He is wondering back and forth in Mathuew´s livingroom.

"Ingletear, please sit down and let´s think this thrue."

"We cant just sit here and do nothing! Who knows what those bloody psykopats are doing to Alfred."

"and Mathuew." Francis reminded England.

"Yeah him to."

"But we fighting about what to do dosent hellp them. We need to think this thrue."

"While we ceep on thinking they might get tortured." England screamd back at Francis that maid France stand up and slam his fists onto the table.

"We arguing about what to do and not to is ewen more useles than trying to think this thrue!" this maid the english man sit down quetly while looking at Francis.

"You are right..." England pounts a little.

"England you might be worried about Alfred but I am equaliy worried about him as I am about Mathuew." Sighns France and sits down to. "Think where would they hide them?"

England leans back some. "Well if I where them I would use a hideout."

"But where?" Francis points out.

They stays silently thinking for a while before Arthurs stumach breaks the silence and he cowers it eberrest as Francis chukels a little and earns a insult from the blushing brith.

"Stop laughitng stupid frog."

"Well we cant thinj right on empty stumach non Ingeltear." France says standing up.

"We dont hawe time to think about food now frog!" England corsses his arms angry.

"You gets calmer with food in your stumach and thinks sharper England." Francis enters the kitchen before the brith can protest and starts making some pankaces as that is whats awalebul right now in Canadas house. England enters to and looks at Francis some before looking away and his eyes lands on Kumajirou, the sleeping poolarbear and an idéa pops into the birts head.


End file.
